The Devil and The Bender
by ShayminPrincessKim
Summary: Sachiko makes a deal with Vlad to become a rock star, but the problem is that Vlad now wants her soul for it, it's up to Bolin to get Sachiko's soul back via a trial.


Our story begins on gloomy night. The clouds showed an evil face on the moon as they parted. Something big was going to happen soon… but since it's not right away, let's turn our attention to the restaurant music is coming out of, shall we?

The eatery known as the Flower Club, was starting to show a lack of customers…it could be because it was the middle of the night and most people aren't eating at this time, but those that were there were listening to the pair playing music on the stage. One was a 16 year old boy with black hair and brown eyes wearing a green long sleeved jacket with a dark green sash, dark brown pants, and brown boots. His name is Bolin.

Next to Bolin was a 15 year old girl with long Brunette hair tied in a ponytail held by a blue ribbon and black eyes wearing a sweater jacket over a short sleeved white shirt, jean shorts with two brown belts with two water containers attached to them, black leather fingerless gloves, and long dark blue boots. This is Sachiko Himura, Bolin's singing partner and love interest.

Both: _**Don't you ever get worried**_

_**Don't you get depressed**_

_**Even if your heart falls down**_

_**And your life's a mess**_

_**If you just look where the music can make it**_

_**When you're getting low**_

As you all know, the manager and owner of the Flower Club is none other than Mandy. She was not happy that there weren't many customers that night, or any night for that matter. Business seemed to be great when he started using the restaurant as a night club, but since all Bolin and Sachiko ever played was country music, the customers had been going to rock and roll places instead, and taking their money with them. Mandy smiled as he saw a customer leaving in hopes the guy would pay. To Mandy's annoyance, the man left the establishment without paying at all.

_**Look where the music can take you**_

_**If you let it go**_

_**Look where the music can take you**_

_**When you're getting low**_

_**Look where the music can take you**_

_**If you let it go**_

The two had finished their song, but everything was quiet…except for the one guy left tapping his foot on the ground. Sachiko frowned and said, "Great…no audience _again._" "At least he liked it." Bolin replied trying to stay positive as he pointed to the guy at a table. "Well, I think he's deaf…tone deaf." "Right…Thank you for your support. For our next song-"

Mandy stopped the young man in mid-sentence shouting, "Hold it! No next song! Not now, not ever! You're fired! Both of you!" "What?! You can't..." Sachiko begins to protest in horror. This place was Bolin and her place of work since she could remember. It's the only way to pay for food and the bills. "I can and I am! Nobody wants to hear your kind of music anymore! The customers all want Rock 'N Roll and Disco Dance! And what the customers want, we give it to 'em! So, from now on this is a Rock Club! Now, beat it!"

With that, Bolin and Sachiko were kicked out of the restaurant, landing in a puddle of water. The two groan as they got up and walk away sadly. This isn't good. How will they find a place of employment now? No one seemed to care about their business at all. "Oh, Bolin, he's right." Sachiko said sadly as she and her partner headed towards the woods, "We should just give up." "Don't say that, we've just gotta believe in ourselves," Bolin assured Sachiko as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "We'll be stars someday." "You mean 'starve', don't you?" "No, I don't. Don't worry; I'll get us some food…in some way." "But how?" Sachiko asked with a concern sigh.

All their hopes and dreams are about to be gone for good. How will they get money anyway? No good will come now, since their music is probably extinct. "Just wait here, okay? I'll be right back." Bolin said as he turned and walked back to the town. The girl sniffed a bit while shivering. It is so cold out here tonight. Sachiko yelp as a raindrop hit her head while the wind blew by, causing her to get silly. Finally the girl sat down in sadness. Who is Bolin trying to kid? "Stars, huh…how can you be a star without an audience?" Sachiko sighed sadly, "I wish I was a rock star; then people will listen to me more. Oh, I will give anything to be one, anything..."

Suddenly without warning, something on the ground shake like mad startling the girl in alarm. Is it an earthquake?! Soon a bolt of lightning hit a tree nearby causing the ground itself to shake some more before breaking part of it apart. Sachiko fell to the ground in terror. What is going on?

Sachiko saw something come out from the smoking crack in the earth. Soon one flash of light and smoke later, the creature then come forward to Sachiko. The girl looked terrified as, when the smoke clear, the grinning figure revealed himself to the gasping girl. It was a man with black hair pointed like horns, blue skin and red eyes wearing a white outfit looking at the teen maliciously. "Did you say 'anything', my dear?" the new figure asked in amusement. "Who…who are you?" Sachiko asked as she slowly stepped back.

The figure chuckled as he took a card out and gave it to Sachiko while saying, "This card will explain things, pretty lady." Sachiko looked at the card suspiciously before taking it. She read, "Devious Music Production. Vlad Plasmius…" the card then shrank until it vanished in her hands. "Indeed…you certainly look like a rock star, princess. It's a real shame you're not a singer" "But I am a singer, really!" "You're not fooling me, are you?" Vlad asked Sachiko sinisterly. "No, I'm not! Just listen…" Sachiko said trying to prove to the "producer" she could, in fact, sing. The girl cleared her throat and sang a note…though the man stopped her before she could continue. "It's wonderful…different…Creeper what do you think?"

Suddenly, a goblin, green skin, yellow eyes, both purple hat and shirt appeared. He's Creeper. "Fabulous, fabulous. Love it! I love it!" Creeper remarks as Sachiko giggles a bit. Vlad slaps his forehead in annoyance. Why must his assistant always annoy the wrong people in these missions? "You done it again, Vlad!" Creeper said with a creepy smile. "Miss Sachiko, this is my associate Creeper." Vlad said with a nod as Creeper grins to the girl. "I'm pleased to meet you." Sachiko said with a chuckle. "My treat." Creeper remarks as he went away from her. "Can you really make me a star?" asked Alejandra hopefully. "Can he? Is the-" Creeper begins to say, but Vlad punched him to keep him from finishing the sentence. "You've got everything that it takes." Vlad said with a chuckle, "Of course, there's one thing that might hold you back..." "What?" asked Sachiko. "If you don't want it badly enough." Vlad said. "But I do want it. I want to be a star. Oh please!" Sachiko exclaims eagerly.

She'd do everything, even that she that she has to make a deal with the devil to be a rock star. "You talk me into it." Vlad said. "Contract!" Creeper snapped his fingers and he made a contract appear. The devil then lights his staff making it flame. Some of the flames hit Creeper in the butt, causing him to yelp and jump up before landing near Sachiko, showing the contract in the process. "This is our standard contract, nothing fancy." assured Vlad with a smile to Sachiko.

Meanwhile, Creeper puts some ice on his butt to cool his behind. Sachiko looked at the contract to see if everything's on the up and up. Of course, Creeper stretches the contract while saying, "Fame, fortune, fans, gold records, concerts, world tours! Your name in lights!" Sachiko smiles a bit. She is liking the sound of the deal so far.

At a store called "Danny's music shop." the man stops near it and sighs. Bolin hugs his guitar. He doesn't want to give this up, but it's the only way. Bolin goes into the store and goes up to Danny (Phineas and Ferb). "Hey sonny. You wanna buy a nice guitar?" Danny asks Bolin with a smile. "Nah, I wanna sell one." Bolin said in sadness. Danny groans as he glances at the other guitars in the store, apparently given away by their owners who did so to pay the bills and whatnot. "Oh, that's what I was afraid of." Danny said. Bolin shrugs a bit sheepishly. Looks like he isn't the only guy who is down on his luck. "I hope Sachiko's okay." Bolin said.

Back with Sachiko, she kept on reading the contract(which is very long to read). Vlad said, "No worries, take your time. Read it all." The girl sighs as she said, "I give up. Can I trust you?" Vlad gave an angelistic pose and smile while angelic voices are heard offscreen. "Okay, I'll sign." Vlad said with a grin. After all, who is she to turn down an opportunity of being a rock star once and for all?

That is what Vlad wanted to hear so Creeper snapped his finger, causing the very long contract, most of the paper is on the ground back to normal. Vlad said with a grin, "Pin." Creeper handed Sachiko a pin with no ink, making Sachiko a bit uneasy. "Uh...where's the ink?" Sachiko gulped. "We always use blood. It's more permanent." Vlad explained. "Oh...I don't know...can't we wait for Bolin?" Sachiko asks Vlad uneasily. After all, she wants to talk to her boyfriend about the opportunity before she goes away and uses blood to sign a contract. "Oh sure." Vlad asks with a shrug as he grabs the contract from Sachiko. "I'll be back next year. Come on, Creeper." "Next year?" Sachiko asks in shock and alarm.

She doesn't want to wait til next year. The girl may not get another opportunity like this again. "Wait, wait, stop! I'll sign!" Satisfied, Creeper hold the contract to Sachiko once more and the needle, ready for the girl to sign. Vlad smirked as well. Sachiko yelps as Creeper grabs her by the arm, holding her finger to the waiting needle. The girl insists, "Don't do it hard." Sachiko winces as Snake pierced the said finger with the needle, causing blood to go onto the contract signing it as "Sachiko" on it in the process. "Ah, it's signed." Vlad said with a nod. "Creeper, give this little lady your personal attention." "You got it, Vlad!" Creeper laughs madly as he and Vlad high-fived one another before the two laughs cruelly. Soon, everything flashes in a moment.

By that time, Bolin came back to the area with some food calling for Sachiko. "Sachiko! Sachiko! Where are you? I got some food!" Unknown to Bolin, a dark cloud is above him, evil eyes peers over him while saying, "You're too late! She's sign with me!" "Sachiko!" Bolin called. Soon everything turned to black...


End file.
